1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a production method of an optical waveguide.
2. Related Art
As an example of a mode when a polymer optical waveguide is applied to intra-device and inter-device optical interconnections, there is a multimode optical waveguide having a simple structure where linear cores are arranged at a desired pitch.